[unreadable] [unreadable] Steroid-mediated processes have traditionally been thought to be regulated by changes in nuclear receptor transcriptional activity. However, clinical clues have suggested that steroids must also signal independent of transcription. For example, glucocorticoid treatment of patients with adrenal insufficiency results in symptomatic relief within minutes - much too rapidly to involve changes in transcription and subsequent protein expression. Accordingly, recent studies have detected classical steroid receptors at the plasma membrane, where they signal through activation of extra-nuclear, transcription-independent signaling pathways. While the importance of these effects was first met with healthy skepticism, the field of extra-nuclear steroid receptor signaling has exploded over the past ten years. Nongenomic actions of steroids are now accepted to participate in regulating many important biological processes, including proliferation, apoptosis, angiogenesis, neuronal signaling, and germ cell development. In addition, membrane-initiated and nuclear steroid receptor signaling have been shown to work in synergy such that membrane-initiated steroid signaling leads to enhanced transcription by classical steroid receptors. Finally, the study of steroid-triggered, transcription-independent, pathways has revealed novel signaling mechanisms that are currently being targeted to suppress hormone-dependent neoplastic processes. The purpose of this FASEB-sponsored conference is to bring together investigators studying both transcription-independent and -dependent steroid signaling in an effort to foster cross talk and collaboration, as well as to further unify the field of steroid signaling. The three aims of this conference are: 1) To review exciting new discoveries in the fields of both extra-nuclear and transcriptional steroid signaling; 2) To provide a venue for young investigators to present their work and interact with established leaders in the field of steroid signaling; and 3) Discuss the important translational implications of steroid signaling research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]